Lost In A Fantasy
by blobie230
Summary: Ava and Haley are trapped in the Supernatural universe and don't remember how or why they are there. OC. This is just an idea I'm starting to write and my first fanfiction. Begins in season 4. I'd love some feedback and I'm trying so hard to make this as uncliche and un-mary sue as possible. This is just a little piece to test the waters. Might become M rated later ;)


I woke up lying curled at the center of a crossroads. It felt like I had been punched in the gut. It was night and the streetlamps lit the road. I saw a pair of headlights coming toward me. I tried getting up as fast as I could.

"Stop!" The driver hit the breaks and I staggered out of the way.

An older man with a trucker hat got out of the car. "What the hell?" His voice sounded familiar. Another guy got out of the car and walked into the light. It was Jensen Ackles. _I must've gotten knocked out pretty hard. _

"Sorry…you're not…I mean, are you Jensen Ackles?"

"My name is Dean. Are you okay?" _This must be some sort of joke._

I couldn't help but nervously laugh. "Sure, I really just need to get home. I have no idea how I got here, can I get a ride?"

Jensen looked over at the older guy who I realized was the guy that plays Bobby Singer. They both gave me a weird look and somehow I started feeling less scared and more like an idiot.

"We can get you to the nearest rest stop. You can call your folks there."

"Thanks. I'm Ava." I got into the car. "So, what's your name?" I looked over at the guy who plays Bobby, I felt bad for asking because I didn't know it off the top of my head.

"Bobby."

"So you're telling me that your name is Dean, and your name is Bobby." The weird looks kept of coming.

"Dean I dunno how much this girl has had to drink, maybe we should make sure she gets home alright."

"I'm not drunk, I'm 19 and I'm not an idiot. Dean and Bobby are characters you play on a show, they aren't real." _What it this a dream? Some alternate reality where Supernatural is real?_

They ignored me. "We don't have that kind of time, we have to find whatever it is that got me out of…"

"Hell?" Dean looked back at me and Bobby stopped the car.

"What are you?" Dean asked. Bobby pulled out a small bottle and splashed me with water.

"Hey! I'm human, calm down."

"How the hell do you know where I've been?"

"I told you this whole thing is a show, I have no clue how I got here, but if everything is happening like it's supposed to then…" I looked over at Bobby and remembered what happened in season 7. "Um anyway, let me try and remember. So you're trying to figure out what got you out of hell?"

They both looked so confused, their faces were priceless. "Yeah…"

"Did you meet Castiel yet?"

"How are we supposed to trust you?"

"You're Dean Winchester, you went to hell because you made a deal with a demon to get your brother back after he died. Your brother's name is Sam and he has these demon powers because this yellow eyed demon came into his room when he was six months old and…"

"Okay that's enough." Dean interrupted me.

"I know what's supposed to happen next, you don't have to trust me but if you really need the time we can go find Cas now. I promise I won't get in the way." This was sounding absolutely insane but if they were gonna go find Cas then I wasn't going to miss out on my chance to see him.

Bobby responded. "No. There's no way in hell we're taking some girl who showed up out of nowhere to go find the monster that burned out Emma's eyes. We have no idea what we're dealing with."

"But I do."

"Yeah right, don't tell me you what this Castiel is."

"If I tell you will you take me?"

"No."

"Come on he's not gonna hurt any of us. Please let me go with you." I used the saddest eyes I possibly could on Dean.

Dean sighed. "Fine, Bobby we're wasting time sitting on the side of the road, if she knows as much as she says she does then she can come. But only if you tell us what it is we're going up against."

"Going up against? This isn't going to be a fight. Castiel is an angel."

They both laughed at this, I didn't think they would believe me.

"There's no such thing." Dean finally managed to respond.

"Well I guess you'll see for yourself when you meet him."

"Okay you can come but your waiting in the car. We can't have an insane girl screwing this up."

"What?! I'm not insane, I know what I'm talking about and I'm going in there with you guys. You have to believe me." This was getting annoying. I needed to think of something only someone watching the show would know. I started blurting out facts. "Last Christmas you and Sam fought pagan gods. You thought it was Santa and broke into his house then started singing Silent Night, really badly."

"Fine! You can come summon Castiel or whatever, but stay out of the way."

We started driving again.

"If demons exist how can you not believe that Angels do too?"

"If Angels do exist then where have they been this whole time?!" Dean was getting really upset.

"Angels aren't everything humans make them out to be, I'm not sure what they were doing but they probably didn't think much of your issues. Life went on Dean."


End file.
